In recent years, there have been proposed various systems for measuring geographical features or the like using image capturing devices mounted on mainly remotely controlled air vehicles, such as a drone, a multicopter, and an UAV (Unmanned Air Vehicle). On the other hand, in a photographic measurement system, an air vehicle used therein is controlled by human being or is guidance-controlled based on GPS (Global Positioning System). Geographical feature and aerial photographic measurements are performed in the following manner: the air vehicle is guided to image capturing points and captures images at the plurality of image capturing points, and then all the captured images are combined. In such a photographic measurement system, an image capturing device is fixed to the air vehicle by an actuator or the like. For the aerial photographic measurements, it has been proposed to use a helicopter configured to autonomously fly without remote control (for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-108927: Patent Document 1).